The present invention relates generally to wideband and ultrawideband wireless communication systems, and more particularly to detection and avoidance of narrowband interferers by an ultrawideband wireless communication system.
Ultrawideband wireless communication systems generally transmit information over a band of frequencies, for example using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). In addition, such communication systems may operate while also periodically hopping between several frequency bands. Communication over a band of frequencies, and also hopping between different frequency bands, may be beneficial in limiting errors due to communication medium effects, such as due to interference, multi-path signals or other factors. In addition, such communication may allow for decreased transmit output power and for decreased interference with narrowband transmissions within the band of frequencies.
However, communication over a wide range of frequencies may still potentially interfere with some narrowband transmissions of others. In addition, some jurisdictions may require that ultrawideband wireless communication systems not engage in transmissions that may interfere with transmission of narrowband transmission systems that have been allocated transmission rights with respect to defined portions of the spectrum.
Avoiding potential interference with narrowband transmitters may impose difficulties. Avoidance of transmission over portions of the spectrum may unduly limit communication bandwidth, and determining if a narrowband transmitter is present may be difficult.